Return of Evil
by shadowsliph
Summary: Tragedy, War, Bloodshed… and an evil cyborg at the center of it. Starts out in the universe of Lilo and Stitch, but eventually expands include other universes. Those with wideranging cartoonvideo gameanime interests, look no further!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tragedy, War, Bloodshed… and an evil cyborg at the center of it. Starts out in the universe of Lilo and Stitch, but eventually expands include other universes. Those with wide-ranging cartoon/video game/anime interests, look no further!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the licenses here except for Trakka, the Racorians, and Nursey.

By the way, if the Lilo and Stitch setting turns you off, don't worry. There'll be plenty of other characters…

A/N: This is the same as Lilo and Stitch: Return of Evil, but with a few changes made here and there; specifically, getting rid of the crappy author's notes.

Prologue: Devastation

The planet Racora, once a planet of beauty and splendor, is reduced to ashes and ruins. Many of its citizens die, the survivors either going into slave labor or being 'converted'. Slaves are chained together. They fall from exhaustion, and are ripped apart by blaster fire. One young, dragon-like Racorian strikes out at his tormentors, and is subsequently beaten. All of this terror, all of this horror, all of this chaos, is being engineered by one sadistic being, more machine than living: General Grievous. Once slain by a blaster shot, he has kept alive by his cruel nature, his lust for power boosting his will to live. If he could have, he would have smiled at that moment. Those Jedi, thinking they know everything, could not even tell that there was a faint trace of life still left in his body after Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi blasted him with his own laser gun. Savoring the moment, Grievous barked out orders to one of his bodyguards. "You!" Grievous bellowed in a chilling, synthesized voice. "These weak creatures are rebelling. See to it they are put in their place" "As you wish, General," the bodyguard replied in a cold, lifeless voice. He ignited his electrostaff and headed forward. After the bodyguard had left, however, Grievous sensed danger. He whipped out a lightsaber, and it collided with a Racorian warrior's plasma blade. "You shall pay for what you have done, Grievous," the warrior growled in a vengeful tone. "Really?" Grievous mocked. "Then I shall make a wager. If you can defeat me, I shall release the prisoners and leave this wretched planet" Grievous whipped out a second lightsaber. In response, the Racorian warrior whipped out a second plasma blade. They stood at the ready, neither moving. Then, without warning, the two combatants rushed at each other.

Next chapter: Grievous kicks an alien warrior's ass!


	2. A Futile Battle

Chapter 1: A futile battle

Okay, I was thinking about waiting till I got a certain number of reviews, but for some reason, no one's paying much attention to my story. So I'm just going to go ahead and post the second chapter.

The Racorian had never encountered such speed, such ferocity, and such strength in an opponent. The evil cyborg was incredibly skilled with his weapons. He ducked, parried, and struck, even once managing to slice off one of the warrior's horns.

_I must try something else, _the Racorian thought. He flew into the air, crossed his blades, and fired a searing blast of energy at his foe.

He fired blast after blast, raising a huge cloud of smoke in the air. When the dust settled, the warrior was shocked to see that Grievous had dodged every blast. "I see you had a surprise up your sleeve," Grievous drawled, as his slit eyes became even narrower. "But I grow bored of this. Time to die!" upon uttering that sentence, Grievous grabbed two more of his weapons and gripped them in his feet as he floated above the ground. Cackling evilly, Grievous leapt into the air towards the Racorian and, with a flurry of strong blows, Grievous severed the warrior's hands, arms, wings, and legs, then kicked him forward. Grievous advanced, laughing. "Looks like you lose, my opponent" he chuckled evilly. Then, extending his foot, he grabbed the warrior's head, threw him many feet in the air, and as he approached ground, Grievous extended one of his lightsabers upward. The Racorian's body was impaled on the searing blade with a horrid sizzling sound. Lowering the blade to the ground, Grievous contemptuously kicked the broken body off the blade. He then barked out orders. "This planet has lost the will to fight! Let us take our leave of this planet, so that all may know the name of General Grievous!" The general laughed wickedly. Climbing onto his ship, Grievous peered out the window. "Soon," Grievous thought to himself, "the universe shall be mine" then, turning to the droid pilot, gave his orders. "Set coordinates for planet 169, codename: Planet Earth". Saluting his general, the animatron fired up the jets and flew towards our planet. As the ship approached its destination, one of Grievous' bodyguards walked up to him. "General," the bodyguard droned, "we are picking up large levels of power from an earthling settlement called 'Hawaii', as well as huge technological readings around that same area. What is your judgement, General?" Grievous growled. "I shall take no chances. If we take out that area first, I shall be unstoppable" "Very well, my General," the bodyguard bowed and strode off to help restrain the captive Racorians. Grievous sat down in his chair and laughed evilly. This planet's puny militia, from what he had heard, would be no match for his droid armies. In addition, while he had laid convalescing from his fateful battle, his emergency repair system had mended the damage done to his body and reflexes caused by Jedi Master Mace Windu, restoring him to his full fighting capacity. His sadistic mind began laying out a strategy for the conquest of this planet. However, he remained unaware of the activities in the conversion room…


End file.
